More Than a Longing Glance
by NMKK
Summary: My take on a tiny spoiler that I read. It said that there would be several longing glances between Castle and Beckett at Ryan's wedding. Review please!


**This is my take on some spoilery material that i read about the episode with Ryan and Jenny's wedding today, and i hope everyone likes it. I will also be including a reference to Adele's song One & Only because i love Adele, and i think it fits the occasion quite nicely. I wouldn't say this is a songfic, but i did add some of the lyrics in the story. Maybe you could look it up and listen to it as you read. I will be listening as i write it. Thanks for reading!**

"Congratulations Ryan. I wish you both the best." Kate said with a smile. She hugged the bride and groom, and watched as Castle repeated her sentiments to the happily married couple.

Kate turned to Jenny and gushed over her dress and talked about how beautiful the ceremony was. While she was preoccupied, Castle turned to Ryan and smiled. "Women." Castle said observing how beautiful Kate looked in her navy blue dress.

"You need to be this happy man." Ryan said watching his new wife talk with Beckett. He threw a loaded look at Castle and turned back to the two women that had now moved on to talking about Kate's dress and ear rings.

"I know." Castle said catching Kate's eye. She smiled at him and her cheeks turned red at the realization that he was watching her.

While Ryan and Castle were talking Jenny took the opportunity to assuage her curiosity. "So when did you and Castle start dating?" she said in a hushed tone.

Kate's jaw dropped and she looked like someone punched her in the gut."Um... we aren't together." she said trying to regain her composure.

"Oh! I am so sorry.I just assumed that you were dating. I mean the way he looks at you..." she said letting her sentence drop off.

Kate looked up at Castle once more and back at Jenny."He is a really great friend." she said with a half smile watching him laughing about something with Ryan.

"Well, sometimes friendships are the best foundation for a relationship." she said turning to look at the two men.

"Yeah..." Kate said with a smile.

Kate gave Jenny one last hug and wished her luck. She returned to Castle's side and turned to Ryan. "I better not see you for at least a week." she said putting on her Detective Beckett face.

"I think I can manage that." he said saluting her and smiling at Jenny. "You two go grab a drink or something to eat." he said glancing quickly at Castle with a grin.

"I could go for a drink." Kate said looking up at Castle, even though she didn't have to look very far because of her high heels.

"Your wish is my command." he said smiling at her and turning on his heels.

Kate saw Jenny wink at her as she turned to follow Castle to the bar.

"They are so meant for each other." Jenny said to Ryan.

"They will figure it out sooner or later." he said smiling at her.

"My bet is on sooner." she said looking at Castle and Beckett sitting at the bar together.

He nodded in agreement, and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love weddings." Kate said taking her drink from Castle.

Sometimes he forgot that underneath all of tough cop facade, the badge, and the gun, she was just a regular woman that dreamt of her wedding from the time she was old enough to know what a wedding is. "Ryan looks so happy." he said looking over at Ryan and Jenny greeting some of their smiled and looked at the crowd of people dancing.

"You get a few more drinks in me and I might show you my dancing skills." Castle said raising his eyebrow.

Kate laughed and placed her drink on the bar."Oh no Castle. Friends don't let friends drink and dance." she said grabbing his hand. "Come dance with me." she said tugging him towards the dance floor.

Castle made a ponderous face, and finally decided to give in. "I guess I could do a song or two." he said hopping off of the bar stool and jogging to the dance floor.

As soon as they started dancing, the song whip it came on and Kate couldn't help her laughter. "I love this song!" she said mouthing the words at Castle. They both jumped around slinging their imaginary whips, and when the song was over a voice came over the speaker.

"Now dancing their first dance as married couple, Mr. and Mrs. Kevin Ryan." said the man with the microphone. Everyone cleared an empty circle on the dance floor to make room for Jenny and Ryan. The DJ started the song. It was Adele's song One & Only.

_You've been on my mind. I grow fonder every day,lose myself in time just thinking of your face. God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go. You're the only one that I want._

Kate heard the words and her chest tightened. She looked up at Castle who was looking back at her softly. She immediately became nervous, and looked away quickly.

_I don't know why I'm scared. I've been here before. Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all. You'll never know if you never try to forgive your past and simply be mine. _

Some of the other couples had joined in at this point, and Kate felt Castle's hand on the small of her back. "May I have this dance?" he said whispering in her ear and sending chills down her spine.

Kate took a second to breath and looked into his crystal blue eyes. "I would love to." she said shyly taking his hand and walking towards the middle of the crowd.

_I dare you to let me be your one and only. I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms. Come one and give me a chance to prove I'm the one who can walk that mile until the end..._

Castle placed one hand on her waist. Kate placed one hand on his shoulder and held his other hand. They kept a considerable distance for a while, until Castle leaned to whisper something in her ear. "You look absolutely stunning, Kate" he said feeling her shiver at his closeness.

"Thank You." she said moving her hand from his shoulder to the back of his neck. The two became more and more relaxed as the song went on. She ran her fingers through his hair, and took in the feeling of being in his arms. "Rick, This scares me." she said hugging him closer to her and burying her face in his neck.

"What do you mean?" he said wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing the top of her head.

"I've never felt like this about someone before. I'm scared that this won't work out." she said pulling back to look into his eyes.

The song slowed and the rhythm changed. Then he heard the words _I know it ain't easy giving up your heart._ He smiled at her, and said,"You don't have to be". he said gently brushing a piece of hair from her face.

"That's easier said than done." she said leaning into his touch.

"Let yourself be happy Kate. I dare you." he said smiling at her. With that, he leaned in and brushed his lips gently over hers waiting for her signal. She closed the remaining space between them. The kiss was slow and filled with feeling. When they pulled apart, castle rested his forehead on hers and pulled her into a hug.

"You're my one and done Castle." she whispered softly into his ear and placing a kiss on his neck. Castle reached up and put his hands on her cheeks. He pulled her face to his and kissed her softly and sweetly.

Little did they know someone had been watching them. "I told you it would be sooner." Jenny said with a chuckle.

Ryan looked over at them and smiled. "Finally!" he said turning back to her. "Now he can be as happy as I am" he said placing a kiss on her forehead.

**And so... I just kinda felt inspired to write this. I'm pretty sure this would be considered a one-shot. Reviews are very welcome!:)**


End file.
